Ink Ties
by Sydien2000
Summary: :AU: El amor y la tinta van de la mano y Rin, una talentosa artista del tatuaje de Long Beach está a punto de descubrirlo. One-shot. -!Especial de San Valentín!-


**Ink Ties**

-¡Maldición!-Se quejó la mujer que se encontraba en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Rin la cual no pudo evitar soltar un respingo en su lugar. Detestaba que los clientes hicieran eso.

-¿Podrías ser más cuidadosa? Estás montándome Rin.

-Lo lamento señorita Abi, pero desde el inicio le dije que sería una tortura china-Pronunció Rin mientras apagaba la máquina y señalaba la irritada piel de la cadera de la mujer.-Además recuerde que es por su bien.

-¿O prefiere pasar el resto de su vida con el nombre de su ex en la cadera? Créame, estos tatuajes son terribles a la hora de querer tener otra relación.

-Lo sé, demonios que lo sé. Debí hacerte caso y no tatuarme el nombre de ese malnacido-Pronunció la mujer de ojos escarlata mientras secaba de manera teatral las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. La clienta había llegado hace casi cuatro meses atrás, muy entusiasmada con la idea de tatuarse el nombre de su novio. Rin había hecho todo lo posible para persuadir a la mujer de que no lo hiciera que era una maldición, pero esta no hizo caso.

Así que aquí estaban. Abi, aguantando las ganas de temblar y Rin, haciendo todo lo posible para no amarrarla para que se quedara quieta. Encendió la maquina nuevamente.

-Voy a continuar, así que le recomiendo por el bien de usted y del tatuaje, que se mantenga quieta. Sé que le duele pero ya verá que luego de esto empezará una nueva vida.

Ayer en la noche recibió la llamada de la mujer, esta no paraba de llorar diciéndole que su novio resultó estar casado con una tal Kikyo pero eso no era lo único, la había embarazo, casado y embarazo, había sido un golpe muy bajo para el orgullo de la mujer. Luego de haberla escuchado tuvo que cancelar su cita con un cliente para atenderla específicamente a ella.

Y ahora, encima del "viejo" tatuaje donde decía _Naraku,_ estaba tatuando una preciosa ave fénix estilo americano. Era un buen tatuaje, ya que este significaba el renacer de la piel de la mujer, está ya no tendría como dueño a un hombre que no hizo más que jugar con ella. No era la primera vez que hacía coberturas, en realidad esa se estaba volviendo su especialización, a pesar de tan solo contar con veinticuatro años y poca experiencia en el mundo del tatuaje, estaba ganando popularidad en ese mundo más rápido de lo que habría querido, y estaba feliz por eso. Cada trabajo que realizaba era sólido y ya contaba con bastantes seguidores en su cuenta de _Instagram,_ entre ellos grandes del tatuaje como _mark mahoney._ Se podría decir que estaba empezando a ser reconocida.

En más de una ocasión le había cruzado por la cabeza entrar al mayor concurso de tatuajes de Estados Unidos, quizás si esperaba unos cuatro años más podría tener un poco más de experiencia para participar, amaba lo que hacía a pesar de que su madre no estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Por eso tenía años sin tratarla, su madre creía que los tatuadores como ella no hacían más drogarse y tatuar a gente que también se drogaba. Le lastimaba que su madre fuera tan hermética y pensara así de ella. Jamás en su vida había probado drogas y tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Meció la cabeza un poco en señal de desaprobación, no tenía sentido que se estuviera lamentando por eso a estas alturas del partido. Siguió raspando la piel con la aguja, aplicando el color amarillo. Y conforme iba aplicando el color, iba limpiando la piel con un paño para ir quitando los restos de tinta que quedaban. Estaba muy orgullosa de lo que era capaz de hacer con tinta y una aguja, saberse que lo hacía era un trabajo tan digno como cualquier otro, porque no todo el mundo le daba la confianza ni tenía el valor de dejarse tatuar por ella por ser "muy joven" y hasta ahora ninguno de sus clientes se había insatisfecho por algún trabajo que ella realizara.

-O Rin, creo que voy a vomitar… no aguanto el dolor-dijo la mujer que estaba más pálida de lo normal. Y como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, salió de sus pensamientos para correr lo más rápido que podía con sus tacones, al baño por un cubo de limpieza para que la azabache pudiera vomitar; Abi no tardó en abrazarse al cubo para empezar con la desagradable acción de vomitar. "De acuerdo, digno y algo sucio", recapacitó Rin, ya con esta ocasión era el cuarto cliente primerizo se iba en vomito a causa del dolor.

Soltó un lánguido suspiro, fue tan amable de sostener el espeso cabello de la joven mientras esta no hacía más que soltar sonoras regurgitaciones con la cara completamente metida en el cubo de metal. Al menos esta vez fue mucho más rápida, ya que primera vez ni siquiera tuvo la suerte de ponerse siquiera de pie o alejarse, terminando con todas las piernas vomitadas.

De solo recordarlo también le había producido arcadas.

-Lo-lo siento Rin…-Dijo Abi quien había vuelto a meter la cara en el cubo de metal, otro buche se había apoderado de ella.

-Descuida, es mejor en el cubo que en el suelo-Exclamó con una mueca de pena mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

Vio la hora en reloj, ya eran alrededor de las siete y media de la noche, no había avanzado tanto como quisiera con el tatuaje, pero la mujer merecía descansar luego de aguantar tres horas de agonía ininterrumpida. Y si la mujer quería presumir una buena pieza, tendría que aguantar, por lo menos, unas cuatro horas más de dolor.

\- ¿Qué tal si continuamos con esto después?-Sugirió.

-N-no…-Tosió la oji escarlata-, quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas…

-Señorita Abi, entienda que en estos momentos continuar le resultará imposible. Usted lo que se merece en este momento es una buena cena y descansar. Yo también sé lo que siente que te hagan tatuajes y no soy ninguna bruja para hacerla sufrir más por hoy-Rin le dio una servilleta para que pudiera limpiarse la boca. Sabía muy bien lo que se sentía y sus tres tatuajes, las flores y luna que tenía en el pecho, las espadas samuraí que tenía tatuadas en la parte trasera de la pantorrilla y la pequeña flor de loto que tenía en la muñeca, eran la clara evidencia de lo que era pasar por tal dolor

-¿Cuándo podemos continuar?

-La agendaré para el lunes de la próxima semana ¿le parece?

Abi accedió a la sugerencia de Rin y terminó yéndose a casa. Rin la acompañó a la salida del local y la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre la multitud que ese momento caminaba por los incontables locales que se podían apreciar por el paseo marítimo. El olor del agua salada de las playas de California golpeó instantáneamente su nariz, era lo mejor para ella, y si prestaba un poco más de atención, por encima del bullicio de la gente, podía escuchar el suave golpe de las olas con los malecones.

Ya por hoy había trabajado suficiente, entre trabajos pequeños y el de Abi. Ella también se merecía un buen descanso, pero no podía irse sin antes deshacerse del cubo repleto de vómito y dejar todo esterilizado para los clientes de mañana. En ese momento cuando apenas y estaba terminando de exprimir el trapeador sonó su celular.

Mientras tenía su atención al piso de cerámica blanca y negra más que satisfecha por el resultado, terminó quitándose los guantes amarillos de limpieza dejándolos en el baño para luego tomar su celular. Al activar la pantalla decía:

Mensaje de Sesshomaru. Su corazón latió con mucha fuerza al leerlo, siempre se emocionaba al leer un mensaje que viniera de él " _¿Quién sabe qué clase de brujería me haría ese hombre?_ " Se dijo a sí misma.

 _¿Dónde estás?_ Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de extraña sorpresa. No se esperaba esa clase de pregunta por parte de él el día de hoy.

 _Estoy en la tienda de tatuajes ¿por qué?-_ Luego de contestarle pudo apreciar que el chat decía que él se encontraba escribiendo y lo que parecía ser un texto largo, pero luego se detuvo y lo único que le dijo fue: _Espérame allí._

Esto la extrañó mucho, Sesshomaru no era de los que se tardara escribiendo mucho un simple mensaje de texto. Y no contaba con que ambos se verían hoy, ellos tenían prácticamente una relación a distancia. Ella vivía en Long Beach y él en Santa Clarita, ambos estaban a una hora de distancia del otro, no podían verse todo el tiempo ya que él también trabajaba como entrenador de defensa personal, por lo que siempre planificaban verse los fines de semana.

Hoy era jueves, hoy no esperaba verlo, tenía ganas de escribirle para saber por dónde venía y por qué tenía tanto interés por verla, era demasiado raro. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, para su suerte hoy se había vestido bonito. Cargaba una blusa manga corta color melón, desabotonó los dos primeros botones de la camisa dejando ver un pequeño escote y el tatuaje de una luna menguante azul que en medio del pecho el cual era adornado con diferentes flores silvestres que se esparcían en su marcada clavícula; y la falda tuvo negra que tenía, no era por alardear, pero resaltaba bastante su figura ya que esta se ceñía a la altura de su cintura. Ya tenían cuatro años de noviazgo, pero ella no podía evitar comportarse como una quinceañera enamorada cuando iba a verla. Se retocó el labial color rosa palo y se deshizo unos cuantos nudos de su larga cabellera castaña oscura con los dedos. Se dio una ojeada más en el espejo y procedió a escribirle.

 _Sigo en la tienda ¿dónde estás tú?_ Preguntó mientras salía al espacio de la entrada. En una de las paredes tenía pintado un precioso dragón japonés de dos cabezas que ella misma había pintado. Dejó su celular en el mostrador y sin más empezó a ojear una de las revistas de tatuajes que tenía. Tenía muchas ganas hacerse un cuarto tatuaje, pero no sabía con exactitud que quería.

El sonido del claxon de un auto llamó su atención. Salió y afuera la esperaba su adorado novio, a veces no podía creerse el adonis que se gastaba como pareja. Alto, poseedor de un cuerpo bastante trabajado que incluso era difícil de esconder por la sudadera negra que cargaba; de piel blanca, y un envidiable cabello plateado amarrado en una pequeña coleta, pero lo que más amaba de él eran sus peculiares, ardientes, pero sobre todo serios ojos color dorado. Estaba apoyado en su auto de un modelo descontinuado color gris.

-Hola…-Exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de puntas para poder besarlo. Aun con los tacones le era difícil poder alcanzar sus labios, pero el plateado bajo un poco el rostro para poder besarla y en ese momento Rin se vio envuelta en un firme abrazo que él le estaba dando.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no esperaba verte hasta el sábado-Comento al momento en el que rompía el beso pero él no la soltó, tenía su penetrante y fría mirada clavada en los ojos achocolatados de la castaña.

-¿Llegaste bien? Me preocupé por un momento, no es normal en ti que vengas sin avisarme por lo menos un día antes, aunque eso no quiere decir que me moleste que vengas de sorpresa. Todo lo contrario amo cuando haces eso ¿Sabes? Yo…

-Lo olvidaste-Pronunció el con neutralidad, deteniendo a la parlanchina de su novia. Aunque su rostro no lo dijera, le parecía sorprendente que su novia fuera capaz de decir más de cuarenta palabras en menos de diez segundos.

-¿Olvidar qué?-Interrogó mientras movía su cabeza a un lado como una niña pequeña. Sesshomaru lo único que hizo fue respirar profundo, a pesar de la apariencia de mujer madura y tatuada el rostro de su novia era como el de una niña y a veces solía tener expresiones propias de una chiquilla de ocho años.

-¿Qué día es hoy, Rin?-Interrogó con calma.

-¿Qué, qué día es hoy? Bueno hoy es… es… ¡Oh!-Rin se llevó amabas manos a la boca. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo carajos había sido capaz de olvidar que hoy era su fecha de aniversario? Cielos, se sentía la peor novia del mundo. Rayos, ahora que lo recordaba ella lo había marcado en su calendario desde que había empezado el año, pero el trabajo la había absorbido tanto la última semana que se había olvidado totalmente de eso.

-Cielos, Sessho de verdad no me acordaba-Pronunció mientras soltaba un risilla nerviosa. Sesshomaru la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo. Apegándola aún más a su duro pecho, no podía culparla, sabía que ella trabajaba mucho. Sin pensarlo, hundió su rostro en el espacio descubierto de su cuello, el olor de su perfume le resultaba algo irresistible.

-No estas molesto conmigo ¿verdad?-Pregunto mientras buscaba de separarse un poco de él, no era que le desagradara pero estaban en público y esa clase de demostraciones frente a los demás le apenaban mucho.

-No digas tonterías Rin.

-No son tonterías, condujiste una hora hasta aquí para verme ¿O no? Eso me hace sentir mal, siento que te he matado la ilusión-El ultimo comentario hizo que Sesshomaru enarcara una ceja.

-Jajajajaja solo bromeo no me mires así.

Zafó a la mujer de sus brazos y la ayudo a reincorporarse ya que esta estaba usando unos tacones altos que, sin importar que tan altos fueran, esta seguía siendo mucho más baja que él. La vio con detenimiento y hoy en particular su mujer se veía sensual y hermosa.

-¿Ya terminaste por hoy?-Preguntó el albino.

-Sí ¿por qué? ¿Planeas invitarme a cenar?-Interrogó mientras caminaba sensualmente hacía puerta. Sesshomaru dejó apenas entrever el amago de una sonrisa, de esas que solo Rin era capaz de ver, la única a la que se las regalaba.

-Será mejor que te apresures, recuerda que estamos en temporada alta.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Voy por mi cartera y regreso ¿o prefieres entrar? La noche está muy fría-lo invitó tranquila y con una sonrisa en sus labios, era increíble por más que no quisiera, él la hacía sonreír con su sola presencia.

-Te espero aquí. Sabes muy bien que si entro, tardaremos mucho en salir-Dijo ecuánime mientras subía los hombros con apatía al tiempo que abría la puerta. Las mejillas de Rin se encendieron de manera colosal. –Y me gustaría cenar primero.

-T-tienes razón…-se aclaró la garganta.-No tardo

Sin más Rin se perdió del otro lado de la puerta.

El plateado se quedó afuera con las manos dentro de los bolcillos de su jeans oscuro y con la vista fija en el estrellado cielo. Él sabía muy bien que no era el prototipo de novio modelo, ya tenían casi cuatro años relación pero jamás se había sentido tan cómodo con sus antiguas exparejas a como se sentía con Rin, debía admitirlo, jamás en su vida se imaginó que terminaría saliendo con una chica tan diferente a él en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Y aunque no lo reconociera se sentía más que satisfecho con ella, era la primera relación por la que de verdad trabajaba por mantener viva, jamás había durado tanto con una chica, las otras relaciones por lo general no eran para nada serias, tan solo duraban unos cuantos meses e incluso semanas. Pero con ella tenía ya oficialmente cuatro años de relación y en ocasiones se sentía como un completo idiota ya que había llegado a hacer actividades que en ningún momento habían pasado por su mente como ir a Disney World con Rin a montarse en las atracciones e incluso tomarse fotos con orejas de Mickey Mouse. Todo con tal verla radiante y sonriente.

Apretó con suavidad la pequeña caja que tenía dentro del bolcillo. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer a partir de ahora, sería la decisión más importante de su vida.

Al escuchar el taconeo de Rin aproximarse a él lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, por lo que se reincorporó y sacó la mano de los bolcillos, hizo ademanes de seguirla para abrirle la puerta pero ella le había dicho que no era necesario, que ella fácilmente podía abrir la puerta.

Efectivamente la había llevado a cenar a uno de los restaurantes de comida italiana que más solían frecuentar, este era un espacio pequeño y bastante íntimo, no había muchos comensales a pesar de que estaban en verano y en esa fecha los turistas solían abundar, por lo que no lo pensaron dos veces para entrar a comer. El lugar era precioso, y el inconfundible olor de la pizza orneada en leña era capaz de hacerle agua la boca a cualquiera.

Mientras cenaban, en más de una ocasión Rin se había disculpado con él de haber olvidado su fecha de aniversario, de que no volvería a suceder. Eso hacía sentir un pequeño calor en el pecho del plateado, el saber que Rin seguía pensando en un futuro con él.

-Ya deja de disculparte.

-¡Pero no puedo!, me siento terrible porque no planifiqué nada por nuestro día.

-En un rato me lo compensaras si tanto te preocupa-Dijo mientras le entregaba su tarjeta e identificación al mesonero.

Rin fingió molestia por unos segundos pero no se resistió y terminó riéndose- ¡Oh! Eso no lo pongas en duda ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Vámonos.

Sesshomaru condujo con calma al pequeño conjunto departamental donde su novia vivía, y en trayecto una que otra caricia cargada de lascivia fue dada mientras estaban en el auto. Caminaron presurosos por el área de la piscina, para su suerte Rin vivía en la planta baja. Una vez que llegaron, el calor y el deseo entre ambos No hacía más que acrecentarse. La castaña como pudo terminó abriendo la puerta mientras se besaba con su novio.

-Sessho… la, la puerta está abierta…-Dijo entre risas, mientras seguía besándolo. Sesshomaru la tenía abrazada y de una patada que dio hacia atrás, terminó cerrando la puerta de manera estruendosa, ahora todos los vecinos de la planta baja sabían que Rin había llegado.

-Pero que discreto eres- Le dijo mientras le quitaba con premura la sudadera. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo subiéndole la falda para poder cargarla con más facilidad y hacer que ella enrollara las esbeltas piernas a la altura de su cadera.

Rin vio la hora en el pequeño reloj que tenía pegado en la pared de la sala, ni siquiera habían llegado a la habitación por lo que ambos terminaron entregándose uno al otro en la comodidad del sillón blanco que tenía Rin en la pequeña sala. Ya eran las diez de la noche.

Aun sentía que le costaba recuperar la normalidad de la respiración luego del ajetreo en el que incluso habían terminado rompiendo un jarrón. Sesshomaru seguía desnudo con su larga cabellera algo enmarañada este se reincorporo sentándose en la orilla del sofá dándole la espalda, fue entonces en ese momento que pudo apreciar la ancha espalda de su novio, esta había sido tatuada por ella.

Ese tatuaje era al que le tenía más amor y cariño que nunca. La pieza era de espalda completa estaba realizada en un exquisito estilo japonés y se trataba de un imponente perro blanco, con una luna menguante color azul coronando el centro de su frente, este se encontraba volando entre nubes y dentro de su hocico se encontraba la cabeza cercenada de un dragón azul. Las otras personas que había llegado a verlo entre su portafolio de trabajos le habían dicho que era un tatuaje bastante atemorizante, ya que el perro tenía los ojos rojos y la expresión que tenía caía casi en lo diabólico. Pero para ella, cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar pensar que gracias a él había empezado todo.

Aquel tatuaje le había tomado alrededor de cuarenta horas las cuales fueron distribuidas por sesiones, no era la primera vez que hacía un trabajo de esa magnitud con un hombre, pero con él había sentido una especie de conexión donde toda clase de trato profesional se había ido al caño y el que la invitara a cenar cada vez que una sesión de tatuaje terminara, no ayudaba mucho precisamente. Sí, desde el inicio hubo una conexión en ambos una que no se podía romper, aun y cuando alguno de ellos lo quisiera así.

Se reincorporo para apoyar su mentón en el hombro derecho de él, pero él luego se alejó para alcanzar su pantalón.

-Tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad?-Exclamó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ganándose así la total atención de Sesshomaru- Claro ya me usaste, ya te vas.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado, Rin-Dijo viéndola seriamente, jamás le haría eso ella, ni que fuera una cualquiera para hacerle tal desplante.

-¿Entonces por qué tomas tus pantalones?-Alzó su delineada ceja plateada.

-Solo estoy buscando algo. Rin. No me voy a ir- El rostro de la castaña se suavizó en ese momento.

-Si es porque no utilizamos protección, no te preocupes, yo tomo pastillas.

-No es lo que estoy buscando.

Sesshomaru terminó sentándose nuevamente junto al desnudo cuerpo de Rin, metió la mano en el bolcillo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Los ojos de Rin casi se salían de sus cuencas, se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a la boca. Sesshomaru abrió la pequeña cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo plateado con una hermosa piedra color cadmio.

-Rin ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Yo… yo- Sentía que la voz le temblaba, sus ojos empezaban a empeñarse- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo!

Sesshomaru le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, posó un pequeño beso en su mano.

-Te amo…-Dijo casi como en un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para Rin que no tardó en ensanchar su sonrisa para luego abalanzarse sobre su cuello para darle el más puro y dulce beso que podía darle. No solía decírselo, de hecho, nunca antes se lo había dicho, esta era la primera vez que se lo decía. Pero no por eso nunca había dudado de los sentimientos de Sesshomaru, porque la única forma de la que él pudiera aguantarla tanto era porque verdaderamente la amaba. Sesshomaru en ese momento se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que sabía que Rin estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con él, a pesar de que no fuera precisamente un hombre modelo, o alguien que mostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente, Rin no parecía tener problemas con eso. Lo amaba tal y como era y por esa razón no se daba el lujo de perderla, había conseguido un tesoro de mujer al cual estaba más que dispuesto a proteger.

 **FIN**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola, hola preciosuras, espero que se encuentren bien, aquí les traigo otro pedazo de mi retorcida cabeza en la que nuestros adorados tortolitos nuevamente son nuestros protagonistas. La idea de este humilde One-Shot me surgió tras escuchar _Sweater Weather_ de _The Neighbourhood_ y a veces creo que tengo un ligero problema con las canciones y el Sesshomaru y Rin, ya que los veo hasta en la sopa.

Esta vez quise probar con profesiones completamente diferentes a las que generalmente estoy acostumbrada a leer para ambos, con un Sesshomaru que fuera trabajador pero que no fuera rico. ¿Me quedó bien? ¿Di en el clavo? Espero que sí ya que temo haber caído en el problemático Ooc con Sesshomaru (Te amo y te odio por esto, maldita sea) Pido disculpas si se me llegó a escapar algún error ortográfico a gramatical.

No estamos leyendo preciosas.

Las quiere: **_Sydien_**.


End file.
